Bonehead
Bonehead is the character that impatiently drove around boomgates at a level crossing. His name was approved by Ms. Waymark, the General Manager of DWTD series. # His gender was revealed by his plush information. About Bonehead loves his car and hates trains. That's because he's always in a hurry and hates waiting around for things. He believes that patience isn't a virtue; it's a waste of time. "Why can't HURRY UP be a virtue?" he says. Needless to say, when he's faced with the boom gates at a level crossing his impatience gets the better of him – and so does the 145-ton train.Dumb Ways to Die™: Crazy Chronicles Activity Journal ---- Appearance Bonehead's appearance is a green character with car parts stuck inside him. Video In the video, Bonehead is seen waiting at the boomgates. He was impatient and then drives around them quickly. But just after he drives around them, he then gets hit by a train. Game In the game, the player must spell "PATIENCE" within the time limit. If you lose, he will die. If you win, he will wait. Then after the train has passed, the boomgates will rise and he will cross the tracks without getting killed by the train. An update gives him a new task. This time, the player needs to hold his car whenever he approaches a gate crossing. If they do it correctly at all the gate crossings in the level, Bonehead will speed through, but gets disappointed at the traffic ahead. If the player fails to stop him. Bonehead will get run over again. Bonehead has a Valentine game where the player has to hold after he passes the stop sign. If done successfully, then he and his girlfriend share a romantic moment. Otherwise, he and his girlfriend fall of the cliff, resulting in a heart-shaped explosion. There is a fourth game where the player must tap the screen to help Bonehead dodge all the red cars since he is going the wrong way. If done successfully, he leaves the circle and watches a drive-in movie where Numpty is seen running. Otherwise, Bonehead will crash into the car, get out of his, and get bloodily run over. Trivia *The darker spot above his eyes are similar to Putz and Reite. * He is obviously not waiting. This was confirmed by the shop page, citing that he is always in a hurry and hates waiting around for things. He believes that patience isn’t a virtue - it’s a waste of time. Gallery Bonehead_shocked.png|Bonehead in shock. Bonehead_Large.jpg|Plush toy without darker spot above his eyes. Dumb ways to die artwork.jpg DumbWays Bonehead RailSafetyWk2014 restored25p.png|Bonehead in the Rail Safety Week promotional Pledge_red_button.jpg|Bonehead on the official website. DumbWaysToDie RailSafetyWeek Monday1114 25pc.jpg|Bonehead with Putz in the Rail Safety Week ad DWTDofficialNamesHiRes.jpg DWTD xmas-768x967.jpg Happy_Dumb_Ways_To_Die_Characters_at_Melbourne_International_Film_Festival.png|Happy characters at MIFF. Worried_characters_and_Hapless_at_MIFF.png|Worried characters staring at Hapless. Angry_Dumb_Ways_To_Die_Characters_and_Hapless_at_Melbourne_International_Film_Festival.png|Angry characters glaring at Hapless for conversing his handphone. MiffAmoosing.jpg|Bonehead in Miff.(Left to Doofus.) Miff.jpg BoneheadTrain.jpg|"Summer is near and the weather is fine but the sun's best enjoyed behind the yellow line" Category:Green Characters Category:Characters Category:All Pages Category:Group five characters Category:Trains Category:Standard Dancers Category:Characters with Official Names Category:Characters that have plushes made of them Category:Characters ran over by a train Category:Male Characters Category:Characters with Confirmed Gender Category:Characters with Oval body Category:Characters in the original video